Losing Grip
by Cal-Wills
Summary: What happens when is Adam is raped by a couple of over the top Obsesssed Hardy fans? Can John Cena help him through it, and still keep his lingering feeling for the canadian at bay? Cena/Edge Slash. Rated M, for Rape, Sex in way later chapters. R
1. Prolog  Ch 1: Not a Lady

Title: Losing Grip  
Pairing: Adam/John  
Rating: Overall Mature  
Warnings: M/M, Rape, Angst, Lang. the Usual  
Plot: When something tragic happens to Adam, Can John put their obvious differences aside and help him threw it? Can he do it without having old pushed aside feelings come back?  
Feedback: Please? 3

Prolog

"Aww Addy why you leaving so early?" Randy Orton whined as he took a sip of his beer. "Rough night, i wanna catch some Sleep Orton, you better not bring anybody into our room either dammit!" Adam muttered as he paid his tab. "You know he will!" Punk called sipping his Pepsi as Adam walked to the door, turning and yelling over his shoulder "yeah if he does I'm tossing him out on his ass and he then can go to YOUR room".

Adam shuddered as the cool air hit him as he walked outside of the noisy bar. He hadn't driven his car, because they were only five blocks away, but now it was dark, cold and hard to see. Adam sighed and began walking, just wanting to get to his hotel room for some good shut eye, at one block away from the club, Adam could've sworn he heard somebody following him, so he stopped. Silence.

Adam continued walking at a faster pace, stopping when it seemed like he heard a second tap of shoes on the cold wet pavement. Silence, Adam spun around, but nobody was there. He swallowed hard before turning and walking fast. "I need to get a hold of myself, I'm hearing things, that's all" Adam muttered to himself. "I'm just working a little too hard is all". When Adam heard the second "PAT" of shoes on wet pavement, he knew he wasn't just hearing things. But the sound wasn't behind him . . . but in the Dark pitch black alleyway beside him.

Clearing his throat, Adam called softly "W-who's there?"

"H-help me" the voice called back, seeming to be a Woman in distress. Adam without a second thought or glance behind him, rushed into the ally way. "Lady are you okay?" he asked, placing a comforting hand on the "Lady's arm". "Yes just one little problem" "She muttered hoarsely "I'm not a lady" the man laughed as Adam's brow furrowed in confusion before he felt a swift blow to the back of his head as he went crashing face first on the dirty conceit.

Adam blindly tried to fight back but it was no use, there were two of them, and they began to tear his clothes off of him. "No! Please don't . . . . Stop please!" Adam cried as he was ripped up into a vertical position, then shoved over what felt like a trash can, his hands tied behind him. His attacker shoved a condom on his hardened member, gripping Adam's hip with one hand, pulling his hair with the other, he impaled Adam on his hard cock with one hard thrust.

Adam screamed as intense blinding white pain flashed in his eyes. "Fucking tight as fuck, shut him up" his attacker growled as he thrusted roughly into Adam over and over again before climaxing and pulling out. "Gag him first" the first attacker ordered. Adam sobbed as a gag was shoved in his mouth, silently begging somebody to hear his screams, or at the least to pass out. But it seemed neither happened as the second Thug shoved his hard member into Adam's abused sensitive entrance.

"Please s-some . . . b-body . . . h-help me-e" Adam sobbed from behind his gag. "No you've done Worse things! What about what you did to Matt and Jeff Hardy? You took Amy from, causing them to suffer, Now you suffer" The thug growled as he reached his end, pulling out, and letting Adam crumble to the ground.

"Come on let's go" the leader of the two thugs ordered throwing down a fifty. "I'd have given you a hundred, but you wouldn't shut the fuck up, whore" he muttered as the two thugs turned to leave. "I-if you leave m-me like t-this, then you k-kill me now" Adam ordered sobbing as the leader kneeled down to Adam's level. "No watching you suffer is much more fun" saying this the thug brought the pipe they used to get Adam down, on the side of Adam's head, and everything went black - er.

End of Prolog

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

Randy sat up running to the bathroom and began vomiting. "Oh god, stupid hang over" he moaned holding his head. "Adam i need a wash rag!" Randy called only to get no answer. He looked out to see Adam's un-used bed. "Addy?" he asked his crinkled brow in confusion. He grabbed the phone and dialed Punk's cell. "What the hell do you want Orton?" he asked sounding as if he'd just woken up.

"Did i wake you?" Randy asked running a hand over his short hair. "Yes! Now what the fuck do you want, kay i was nice enough to drive your drunk ass to your hotel room, even with hitting on me, but being called at 4:26 AM is not the way i want to be repaid now what do you want Orton?" Punk growled. "Well, fuck me, I'm sorry man. Umm have you seen Adam?" The line went dead. "Fucker!" Randy grumbled and began dialing John's number.

"This had fucking better be important, or so help me God, I'll find the sorry SOB that calls me at 4:28, What the hell do you want?" John muttered drowsily into his cell. "Hey John it's Randy, Adam is missing he didn't return from the bar last night" Randy murmured running a hand threw his hair again. "Maybe he's still there" John muttered.

"No way, he left before us i think" Randy murmured as he began pacing the room. "Oh, we can go look for if you want Randy" John offered as Randy agreed. "Yes, I'm worried about John." Meet me in my Hotel room Randy" John Murmured getting up. "Okay, Bye" Randy muttered hanging up. "Bye" John muttered hitting end on his cell. He closed his eyes and prayed Adam was okay.

Adam blinked opening his eyes, seeing the sun just coming up over the buildings so it was a darkish tainted grey. He dragged himself up as the nightmare of what had happened came crashing back to him. He was _raped _and it hurt to admit even to himself, but it was true. He felt tears blurring his vision as he spotted the fifty dollar bill, although it hurt like hell, he forced himself to stand, running holding his shreds of clothing tightly to him, to cover himself. He peaked in the hotel, noting the lobby was pretty much empty.

He spotted John and Randy walking out, so he hid behind the side of the building until they were out of sight, then rushed in, and decided it'd be safer to take the stairs so he didn't get noticed. Adam sobbed forcing himself up the stair, pulling out his key card once he reached his floor. The halls were clear as Adam raced to his room. Thinking as the door clicked open that he was home free until. "Hey Adam!" Phil called but rushed in and slammed the door. He grabbed some clothes out of his bag and rushed to the bathroom locking the door behind him.

He turned the water as hot as it would go, and removed what little clothing was still left on him, climbing in letting the scolding hot caress his abused body. Adam began sobbing as he still felt them, heard their words, felt them _raping_ him, he began scratching and clawing at his arms and chest as he sunk to the shower floor, but they wouldn't go away, their words echoing in his head.

_"It's more fun watching you suffer"___

_"You did worse, you took Amy and made Matt and Jeff Suffer, now you suffer"__  
_

Adam sobbed his nails breaking the skin, causing little drops of blood to surface. He forced himself to stand, realizing nobody had to know! He'd get dressed and act like nothing happened! Continue on with life, and Block it out. Adam quickly finished his shower despite the fact he still felt them on him, he got dressed, in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a long sleeved shirt and went down for coffee.

"Yo Adam i was calling you earlier didn't you hear me?" Phil asked as Adam inched away from him. "N-no i didn't hear you punk" Adam answered grabbing his coffee, reaching in his wallet but Phil paid for it. "Adam you called me Punk . . . What happened to calling me Phil or Punkie?" Phil asked confused and more then a little worried for his friend. "I don't know, Phil. Thank you, but i really gotta get going ok i have practice soon for our show tonight" Adam muttered trying to make a quick exit.

"Adam by the way Orton's looking for you!" Phil Called scratching his head watching his friend scurry away.

"I don't see him anywhere Orton" John muttered as he glanced at the car window. "Me either maybe he'll show up at Prac-"Randy started but his cell phone ring tone interrupted him, he answered it as John listened in. "Hello? Oh hey Punkie. He is, oh um okay, Sure we're on our way back anyways. Okay Bye" Randy hung up.

"Adam at the hotel, Punk said he saw him returning and that he's acting weird" Randy muttered as John bit his lip. "Is he okay though?" he asked. "We'll know soon" Randy answered as they pulling into the parking lot and parked rushing inside to Randy's and Adam's room. "Hey Adam are you okay?" John asked as they stepped in the room to see Adam curled up on his bed, cup of coffee in hand.

Adam winced but John caught it, deciding not to say anything. "Yeah everything's just fine" Adam answered quietly.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Ch2: Lost and found

Chapter 2

Adam hissed quietly as he pulled a pair of track pants on, as he got ready to train with John before Raw was to air. He laced his boots, quickly tying them, and raising gingerly from the bench, walking out where John, Randy, Dave, Shawn, Jeff, Matt, Punk and a few others were waiting around, and talking.

"Bought time Goldie locks" John called, voice echoing from where he stood in the ring. He was already in his training gear as Adam climbed threw the ropes, taking a deep breath, glancing at all the men around the ring, some he was friends with, others former friends, but as he now viewed them, he saw them as enemies. The men that brutalized him, told him, they wanted to "watch" him suffer, which meant they HAD to have been working for the WWE. So that meant it could've been any one of them.

"You ready?" John asked crouching down in a grappling position. Adam took a deep breath, closing and reopening his eyes before nodding. "Yeah. Muttering quietly "As I'll ever be".

"Let's go" John murmured as he and Adam locked up, before John grabbed Adam in a front face - lock, before twisting his arm and sliding behind him, roughly taking his legs out from underneath him. As Adam's head smacked the mat hard, he saw a flashback of the men raping him, feeling their hands all over him, as John locked his arms around his waist in a waist, pulling Adam back against his chest.

Adam felt as if it were all happening again, he felt as he were being suffocated, as if he'd hyperventilate, as his breathing became heavy. "Let go of me you bastards!" Adam screamed beginning to panic. In that sudden, everyone who heard Adam's panicked cries had they're attention directed on him. "Adam..." John asked not releasing the hold.

"I said let go!" Adam cried throwing his arm back, his elbow catching John in the nose. "Don't! Please Let me go" Adam cried out, scrambling away from John, backing into one corner of the ring. "Dammit Adam, what the hell?" John asked holding his nose and checking for blood as everyone else looked on in surprise at Adam's sudden outburst.

Jeff, although he hated Adam slipped into the ring as Matt checked John. Adam was huddled into a corner, arms wrapped around his knees, eyes filled with fear as Jeff slowly advanced towards him. "Adam ... calm down ... it's okay" Jeff murmured gently holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. "It's okay".

Adam closed his eyes as John pulled himself up walking to stand next to Jeff. "Adam" John murmured gently taking a deep breath. "I-i'm s-sorry, don't hurt me, p-please" Adam sobbed bowing his head to hide his tear stained face. "Adam, it's okay" Jeff murmured kneeling and placing a hand on Adam's arm, only for Adam to flinch away, and crawl out from under the bottom rope and run to the back.

"Adam!" John called after his blonde friend who ignored him. "Hey Copeland where the hell are you going?" Phil asked only for Adam to brush past him. "Damn what was that all about" Jeff muttered glancing at John. "Crying over, a botched elbow? What is Copeland's deal?" John rubbed his nose.

"I don't know, that 'botched elbow' wasn't supposed to happen, but i do know this, he went missing this morning, according to Randy, and his bed was unused, something terrible happened to him, and i intend to find what".

"Off course you would" Jeff replied as watched people running in the direction of the missing blonde until it was only himself and Jeff alone. "What's that supposed to mean?" John asked narrowing his eyes at the purple/red headed hardy. "You're in love with him" Jeff replied as he climbed out of the ring. "Excuse me?" John asked taken aback by the younger Hardy's comment.

"John please!, don't play stupid, it's that obvious" Jeff muttered walking towards the back.  
"Whatever you say Hardy!" John called.  
"Deny it all you want John, but sooner or later you'll need to face the facts!" 

End of Ch. 2


End file.
